


You Can Always Count On Us

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, superfamily - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Flash is a dick, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Flash hurts Peter, Ned saves him and he has two over the top protective parents who just want their son to be safe and happy.





	You Can Always Count On Us

Peter woke up like he did for any other school day. He got ready and headed downstairs to see his pops making breakfast and laughing at probably whatever joke his dad had made. He grabbed his backpack, checking to make sure that he had done all of his homework before entering the kitchen. When he entered, his parents stopped laughing and acknowledged him, giving him their warm smiles. 

“Morning kiddo,” his pops said. 

“Morning chum. Breakfast” his dad said. 

“Morning pops, morning dad. Yeah that sounds good,” he replied going over to the fridge to grab his favorite juice that he always liked with breakfast. 

“What did you make pops?” Peter asked.

“Waffles bud,” his papa replied. 

“Mmm, sounds good papa” Peter said grabbing a plate of waffles and digging in. “These are really good pops.” 

His pops laughed and ruffled his hair, “thanks kiddo. Glad you liked them.” 

10 mins later after they finished breakfast Tony told Peter it was time to go. He quickly put on his shoes and grabbed his backpack and yelled a quick “bye pops” before following his dad out the door. He heard a “bye Peter” before his dad closed it. 

Peter arrived at school just in time for his first period. He gave a smile to Ned and sat down next to him. His first three classes went by fast and before he knew it, it was time for lunch. He walked next to his best friend Ned, talking about Star War movies and what they would do over the weekend. They chatted for a couple more minutes before lunch was over. They walked out of the cafeteria and told Ned that he was going to use the restroom. 

“Hey Ned?” Peter said. 

“Yeah Pete?” Ned replied. 

“I’m gonna go use the restroom real quick.” Peter said. 

“K dude, I’ll wait for you.” Ned said.

“Thanks man, your the best.” Peter replied. 

“I know I am.” Ned replied back.

Peter and Ned both shared a look and laughed. He entered the restroom and froze when he heard a voice.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Penis Parker.” Flash said while smirking. 

Peter rolled his eyes, “what do you want Flash?” 

Flash smirked and instead of replying he grabbed Peter by the collar and slammed him against the wall. 

Peter’s head hit the concrete wall and his vision became a little fuzzy. “Flash, let go of me. What are you doing” Peter said. 

“Teaching you a lesson that you don’t mess with me Penis” Flash said. 

“What are you even talking about?” Peter asked. 

Flash punched him in the nose “don’t act like you don’t know what you did Parker.” 

Peter was genuinely confused. What was Flash even talking about? What did he even do that prompted him to do this? His mind was fuzzy and before he could say anything Flash gave him one last hit before walking outside of the bathroom. 

 

Ned was getting worried. Peter had went into the bathroom 10 mins ago. He didn’t want to freak out in the beginning much because he thought that maybe there weren’t any stalls available so it was just taking Peter some time. He got up out of his seat, dumped his tray and went to the restroom Peter had gone in. When he walked in, the sight that he saw left him frightened. There sitting on the bathroom floor was his best friend. He had a a bloody nose, his eye was starting to bruise and he was holding his head. Ned quickly ran to him and kneeled down in front and started to talk. 

“Peter, oh my god, what happened? Who did this? he replied frantically. 

Peter slowly looked up, trying to clear his vision to see who it was. He was feeling dizzy. His head was hurting like hell and he couldn’t comprehend anything that was going on. Ned was panicking, he didn’t know what to do until he reached in Peter’s pocket, pulling out his phone. He quickly dialed Steve’s number. 

_____

 

Steve and Tony were both at Avengers Tower. There weren’t any missions for the day so they were relaxing on the couch, watching a movie until Jarvis interrupted them. 

“Sir” Jarvis said.

Tony looked at the ceiling and questioned, “what is it J?” 

“There is an incoming call from Peter Parker on Captain Rogers phone sir”, Jarvis replied. 

Tony and Steve looked at each other in confusion. Why was Peter calling them in the middle of the school day? 

“Put him through J”, Steve replied. 

“Hey kiddo, why are you calling us in the middle of a school day? Is everything okay bud?” Tony asked. 

“Mr. Stark, it’s Ned. Peter’s hurt really badly and I don’t know what to do”, Ned replied. 

That put both of them on alert. “What do you mean he’s hurt Ned? What happened?” Steve questioned while Tony ran to get the suit. 

Ned explained to Steve how Peter had went to the restroom during lunch but never came back. He told them how he found Peter in the bathroom with a bloody nose, there was a bruise around his eye and he was holding one hand to his head. Steve assured Ned that they would be there in 5 minutes and Ned told them where they were at. 

Steve and Tony arrived at the school and ran inside. They didn’t listen to the school’s secretary telling them that they couldn’t just run in. They ran to the hall bathroom where Ned had told them they were. When they entered the bathroom, their hearts stopped. There laying on the ground was their son all bruised and battered. They quickly ran over to him and knelt down beside him. 

“Petey, baby can you hear me sweetheart” Steve said gently taking his son’s face in his hands to examine the damage. 

Peter blinked a couple of times to register where he was and then looked up and said “pops?” 

“Yeah baby, it’s me and dad. Can you tell us who did this to you?” Steve asked. 

Peter’s body trembled. He didn’t want to tell them. He wanted to get out of here, go home, cuddle with his parents and just forget that this day ever happened. 

Steve saw that his nose was still bleeding. Tony quickly handed him a handkerchief and Steve gently pressed it against his son’s nose to help stopped the bleeding. Peter hissed a little and Steve quickly moved his hand away. Steve gathered Peter into his arms before standing up and walking out of the bathroom with Tony. When they walked out they saw Ned was standing there with a worried expression on his face. Tony walked over to Ned and talked to him to assure him that they would take care of everything.

“Is Peter going to be okay Mr. Stark?” Ned asked. 

“Hopefully he will. Thanks for taking care of him and informing us Ned. You’re a really great friend” Tony said as he smiled at Ned. 

Ned smiled back. “Of course Mr. Stark. Peter’s a really amazing person and I’m really glad that we’ve both been friends since forever.” 

Tony chuckled a little. “Well I’m glad he has someone like you.” 

Ned nodded and hesitated to ask a question. 

Tony saw his hesitation and prompted him to say what was on his mind and gave him a reassuring smile. 

Ned smiled back and said “when Peter’s feeling better, can you tell him to call me?” 

Tony gave Ned a soft smile. He was really glad that Peter had someone like Ned as his best friend. “Of course, I’ll let him know.” 

“Thank you Mr. Stark.” Ned said and smiled. 

“No, I should be thanking you Ned. Peter’s really lucky that he has a friend like you. He might not say it a lot but he really does love you for the amazing person you are and I’m really glad that he has atleast one person in his life, that’s around his age he could do everything with.” Tony said. 

Ned gave Tony a smile and Tony returned it back. He waved goodbye to Ned, thanked him one more time and left the school. He got into the car and saw that Steve was already waiting. He looked over to his husband and said “is he okay?”

Steve sighed and nodded his head. Peter had fallen asleep in his lap. “Did you find out who did this?” Steve whispered. 

“No, but Ned did tell me who he thinks might have done it. We’ll just have to wait for Peter to tell us”  
Tony said. Steve nodded his head and they fell into silence. 

They arrived at the tower in 10 mins. Steve slowly climbed out of the car with Peter still in his arms. They both entered the tower and Tony told Jarvis to inform Bruce of Peter’s condition and the A.I. did so.

Steve carried Peter into his and Tony’s bedroom. He gently laid him down on the bed and Peter whimpered. Steve calmed him down by running a hand through his hair. Tony climbed up on the other side of the bed. He moved the covers down below Peter’s waist so their son wouldn’t feel trapped. 

There was a knock on the door. Steve and Tony both snapped their eyes up and saw the Bruce was there. They nodded towards him and he stepped inside the room and walked over to the bed. 

“What happened?” Bruce asked.

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair and replied “we don’t know yet. We’re waiting for Pete to wake up so he can tell us. Can you examine his injuries. Please?” 

Bruce nodded and went around to the other side of the bed. He sat on the bed and looked over his nephew’s injuries. He cleaned them up and bandaged them. He then gave Tony some antibiotics that Peter should take in order to heal him up. He also told them that they should ice the black eye just to lessen down the swelling. Tony and Steve both thanked Bruce and he gave them a smile and walked out, leaving the family alone. 

Both parents ended up dozing off beside their child. 

Peter blinked his eyes open. He looked around to gather his surroundings and found out that he was in his parents room. He looked to his left and right and saw that his dad and pops were on both sides of him. He cleared his throat and whispered “d-dad, p-papa.” 

Steve’s eyes flew open at the sound of his name. He looked at his son and saw that he was awake and he quickly shook Tony awake. 

“Tones, Tony wake up. Peter’s awake” Steve said.

Tony’s eyes flew open when he heard that. He quickly propped himself up and looked at his son. 

He cupped his son’s face and looked into his eyes. “Hey baby, how you feeling?” Tony said. 

“W-water?” Peter croaked out. 

Tony turned to the night stand and grabbed the glass of water while Steve helped Peter sit up. He propped the pillows behind his back and told him to lean backwards. Peter then grabbed the glass from his dad and drank the water while his parents carded their hands through his hair. Once he was done he handed the glass back to Tony and he put it on the nightstand. 

Steve then gently spoke, “do you wanna tell us what happened bud?” Peter’s eyes filled with tears again. Tony quickly pulled Peter into his lap to calm him down. He ran his hand through Peter’s hair while Steve rubbed his back. 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to buddy. We’ll understand” Tony said. 

“N-n-no, I, I, I want t-to t-tell you wh-what h-h-happened” Peter said.

Tony and Steve nodded gently and prompted Peter to speak. Peter told them everything that Flash had done. How he had slammed his head into the wall, punched him in the face and stomach and proceeded to keep hitting him. Tony and Steve’s blood boiled. How could someone do this to their child? How could someone not have seen it and stopped it from occurring? Tears started to form in his eyes and both parents pulled their child into a hug. They whispered reassurances to him and rubbed his back saying that everything was okay. Peter soon fell asleep in between them. 

When he went back to school the next week, he hugged Ned and Ned told him that Flash had been suspended for a month. He laughed along with his best friend and was happy to be back. He was also happy and thankful that he had such caring, loving and protective parents and even a best friend. 

Nobody messed with Peter Stark Rogers and got away with it.


End file.
